


WIB - Wizards in Black

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha!Remus, M/M, Romance, a bit of mental torture, some liberties taken with the properties of certain places in Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-09
Updated: 2007-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: Just after Sirius' escape from Hogwarts, Dumbledore discovers a Death Eater conspiracy. Of course Albus Dumbledore is not inclined to let that kind of conspiracy happen, and he forms his own little very-secret-agent unit to prevent the disaster. Two professors who haven't exactly planned to work together are forced to find a way to cooperate - helped by a transparent shower curtain and a Thestral.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of 2008 fic. The Neuralizer and the title (some of it, at least) stolen from the obvious source.

The potion swirled, letting out a cloud of rainbow-coloured fumes which rose to hover under the ceiling. A smell of something dry and dusty spread in the laboratory as the potion turned yellow, then suddenly coagulated and blew up in a sprinkle of lemon-scented sand.

Professor Severus Snape threw the ladle hard on the worktable. 'Must you?' he snarled, before he yanked the cauldron away from under the nose of the headmaster. 'I need blood-replenishing potion; it isn't as if the exciting meetings with fellow Death Eaters I am currently attending call for peace and quiet!' Severus began to pull down ingredients from the shelves behind him. 'Next time you decide to indulge in sherbet lemons, please do it in your own office. As you see, they are devastating to any decent potion.'

The headmaster coughed slightly, as if he knew he had gone too far. 'Severus,' he said. 'It might not have happened if you had come to see me when I asked the first time. Or the second, even.' Dumbledore waved a hand to see through the persistent rainbow-coloured fog. 'I do have some patience, but this is important. Speaking to Fudge will be a waste of time, he still tries to ignore any inconveniences I tell him about.' Dumbledore leaned forward, lowering his voice, like if he was to tell a secret. 'Bugs. I think he thinks bad news are like bugs, just to be waved away.' Dumbledore waved his hand some more, as if to demonstrate. 'Will you please just listen for a minute, Severus? I promise I won't bother you with it again, but this concerns Harry. We cannot igno-'

'Of course not,' Severus interrupted angrily. He looked like a thundercloud. 'We cannot have anything bothering your precious Potter. Do you want me to cuddle him? Carry him on my hands through the pathetic remains of his life? Roll out the red carpet at his arrival back from his hard-earned holiday?'

'Now, now, Severus. I know you are not fond of him, but this is not about Harry as such. Not yet, at least.' Dumbledore poked at the cauldron with his wand and it staggered off on three stubby legs before Severus could get a hold of it.

'Will you stop interrupting me! How am I supposed to work as a Potions master _and_ your spy if you continue to obstruct what I am doing!' The question was quite rhetoric. Severus caught the cauldron and held it as it squirmed to get away. 'You have a minute. And return my best cauldron to something less lively, if you please.'

'I will leave you to your work in a moment,' the headmaster said. 'You have been an invaluable source for information, Severus, but there are rumours at the moment - rumours about Voldemort's return, and it makes the Death Eaters outside your circle a bit restless.' It was a nice euphemism for the Death Eaters in Azkaban, the ones Severus hadn't been able to talk to. 'They are planning an unpleasant surprise, and I have decided to team you up with er- someone. I need reliable men, and I need them _now_. A secret task force, so to speak.' Dumbledore looked over the rim of his glasses. 'Please, Severus. It will mean a lot to our cause. I need you to trace where the rumours come from. To find the source of this.'

'And here I thought I already was your secret task force.' Severus' mouth curled in an unpleasant grimace. 'How can I possibly be more secret? By going to the Antipodes? Vanish myself? I thought you were calling in the Order of the Phoenix. They can be your secret army.'

'I am, Severus - calling in the Order,' Dumbledore said. 'But I need somebody not even _they_ know about. I need men I can trust entirely. This case is very important. Not only to me, but to the entire wizarding world. If my plans of unity are ruined... plans of unity and aid from the other wizarding schools as a precaution in case... _when_ Voldemort return... no, Severus, I cannot let that happen.'

'And I am supposed to do what? Be a one-wizard army? Play both Sherlock and Watson at the same time? Because I would love that, what with all the spare time I have when I am done teaching, developing new spells and potions and revel with Lucius and his pure-blood friends.'

'That sounds lovely,' Dumbledore said, the blue eyes twinkling. 'I liked Mr Holmes. But that is not what I had in mind. I have found us a Dark Arts specialist who can help you. I don't know if you remember Remus Lu-'

'No! Under no circumstances. Out of the question, undoable, unlikely. No fucking way!'

'Language, my boy! You are a renowned Hogwarts professor.'

'Notorious, not renowned. And the answer is still no. How dare you ask "if I remember Remus Lupin"? The man has almost killed me twice, but of course he is your other pet, together with Potter.'

'Severus, please? If not for me, then for Lily.' Dumbledore as usual ignored Severus' objections.

A cauldron was hammered down on the worktable so hard several jars rattled. 'You have absolutely no limits to how low you are going to sink, have you?'

'When it comes to keeping our world safe? No.'

Severus just sighed deeply. Dumbledore had the power to force him, although he tried to make it look like a willing agreement. He didn't want to do this, there were too many memories involved, too much hurt for him to deal with the werewolf, not to speak of the utter idiocy it was to ask the beast to come to Hogwarts. Again. And what did the old bugger expect? Professors Lupin and Snape - protecting Hogwarts against the scum of the wizarding world? It would be over Severus' dead body - and preferably over the werewolf's too.

**\- 0 -**

It was a few days later and Severus was working on a fresh batch of Blood-replenishing potion when a House-elf popped out of thin air and made him drop a cup of Spinach essence too many into the mix. It didn't blow up, but made the hitherto passive liquid bubble and begin to rise over the rim of the cauldron. It smelled a bit like a public loo when the greenish bubbles reached the flames.

'That's enough,' he roared. 'Can't a man get some peace and quiet in this place!' It was a conspiracy, he was sure of that. Damned Albus Dumbledore!

'I is sorry, Sir, I is coming to ask Sir to come to the headmaster's office.' The tiny House-elf shivered at the sight of the angry Potions master. 'I is very sorry. I is cleaning up as Severus Snape go to see Headmaster Dumbledore?'

'You better. And make sure to air out the dungeon, this stench is intolerable.' Severus pulled his laboratory robe closer around himself, which prevented it from billowing quite as impressively as he stalked out the door, heading in the general direction of the headmaster's office.

As he entered the office (password: chocolate biscuit) he was glad Albus had warned him already, since the mere sight of Remus Lupin was enough to raise Severus' hackles. At least he was prepared, and managed to sneer a 'Lupin' that dripped of venom, which was clearly an improvement from how Severus might have reacted, had he not been aware of the situation. He glared at Albus, looked at Remus Lupin as if he was a cockroach and leaned against the wall, just inside the door.

'Hello, Severus,' the wolf greeted, cheerfully. 'It is nice to see you again.'

'I wish I could say the same.' Severus huffed, and his nose wrinkled in disgust. 'When is the full moon, Lupin? I want to be prepared this time.'

'And you will be,' Albus interrupted. 'You are able to brew the Wolfsbane potion, Severus? I seem to recall you did it quite well last year. Or is it too difficult for you?'

Severus' anger immediately redirected itself to Albus Dumbledore. 'Too.. _difficult_? I daresay it is not. It is a simple potion, if one is allowed the privacy of one's laboratory without annoying headmasters meddling with one's business!' Severus' mouth had turned into a narrow, angry line. 'I am so pleased you have so much faith in me.'

'Ah, splendid, my boy! So you will have no trouble providing Remus with Wolfsbane once more, so we can avoid any unfortunate repetition of that little incident in your fifth year? And we must remember to remind our dear Remus to take it as well.'

Severus knew very well when he was trapped. He also recognised defeat when he saw it. 'I am not going to be left alone before you've wrung any usefulness out of me, am I?'

'No.' Dumbledore's reply was almost cold, and probably the naked truth. 'We have to, Severus. Otherwise your unpleasant friends are going to win, and we won't like that.'

'Don't be so sure,' Severus murmured. His furious glare didn't lessen one bit.

Lupin had been quiet, but now he turned in his chair to look at Severus again. There was a soft look in his eyes, as if he pitied Severus. The wolf dared feel pity? 'I am sorry about this, Severus,' Lupin said. 'I really am. But you have no idea what a relief it would be for me if you would be willing to make the potion for me again.' Lupin fidgeted a bit with the threadbare sleeve of his old jumper. The man looked like he had been dragged through various destructive hexes.

'Ah, if it is a relief for _you_ , then by all means...' Severus sent Lupin an acerbic smile. 'Because it is most important that the Gryffindor pet wolf is not inconvenienced by anything, like being almost killed by a Dark Creature.' Crossing his arms, Severus smirked at the hurt expression on Lupin's face.

'Actually, Severus,' Lupin objected, 'I _was_ almost killed by a Werewolf. That is how I became one. And believe me or not, that is not a destiny I would want for anyone.'

'I see,' Severus said, his voice low and dangerous. 'I was of the impression that turning people into werewolves was part of some kind of prank Or forgetfulness. But maybe-'

'Severus, Severus, Severus!' Dumbledore's merry tone suddenly wasn't so merry. 'I think that is enough. If you would please sit down. We need to work a bit fast with this little problem of ours, and I am not thinking of werewolves and potions.'

Sullenly, Severus pulled a chair out and sat down. He didn't say anything as he wasn't inclined to let the wolf have the pleasure of listening to Albus bicker at him. He didn't want to ask the headmaster what this was all about, in fact, he'd prefer not to know anything at all.

'Lemon drop?' Albus pushed a big jar over the table to Lupin who took one. 'I have heard rumours,' Dumbledore said, 'about a conspiracy amongst the Death Eaters to follow in the footsteps of Voldemort. You both know Kingsley Shacklebolt? He is a high-ranking Auror, and he decided to come to me when he discovered this little conspiracy, rather than to talk to Fudge or Scrimgeour, the head of the Aurors. Kingsley doesn't trust them.' Dumbledore took a drop and unwrapped it. 'There are plans which are meant to discredit us - the school and the ministry - so they can have someone new to take over as headmaster and make certain Fudge will have a nervous breakdown. Kingsley overheard Crabbe and Goyle speak of this, not that we usually would take them seriously, but Kingsley seemed to believe in what little he managed to hear.' Dumbledore pushed his glasses up a bit, and smiled. 'I think you, Severus, are already aware of whom they are counting on as the new Minister for Magic.'

Severus just raised an eyebrow. He didn't want to show this was the first thing he had heard about any such plans. He had no trouble putting two and two together and realise that someone - probably a Malfoy - once more was stirring the pot to reach for the power in the wizarding world.

'And what are we going to do, Albus?' Lupin asked softly. 'Isn't it time the Order is resurrected for this?'

'No,' said Dumbledore. 'The Order's time will come, but not yet. Right now, I trust no one, except for the two of you and Minerva. You see, what began this was based on another secret, one that I would like to keep hidden for as long as possible.' Dumbledore hesitated, the pause poignant. 'Hogwarts is going to host the Triwizard Tournament this year!' he said, almost happily. 'But if Death Eaters are going to try to ruin our preparations, they will make us look unreliable and incompetent. It will ruin Fudge's and the Ministry's reputation as well. We cannot let it happen, which is why I need my own secret little gang of special agents to nip this in the bud. We know they are going to try something, the Death Eaters, just not precisely what it is going to be.'

'And why that gang is going to be me and your pet werewolf is beyond me,' Severus snarled. 'I am not going to be left alone before I agree?'

'Unfortunately not. We need you to investigate the inner circle of Death Eaters. You are the best we have, Severus. You are friends with Lucius Malfoy; they trust you.'

'But not enough to let me know anything about this. Any idea where this comes from?' Severus' professional pride was hurt. He hadn't been thorough enough, it seemed, since this had developed behind his back. He stood, walked angrily to Dumbledore's desk where he leaned forward, resting on his hands. 'I want compensation for this, Albus,' he demanded. 'I want every potion, spell, and ingredient available to me, every magical item I ask for. And I want no trouble with _him_ ,' Severus nodded in the general direction of Remus Lupin. 'He can trail along, but he does what I tell him to, and he leaves when I say so. And no dog hairs on my rugs, is that understood?'

'Of course, Severus, if you say so.' Dumbledore twinkled. 'I am so grateful you volunteered to help me out with this little problem. I think the Room of Requirement is what we need to do this - Seventh floor corridor, gentlemen, if you have forgotten. And take Remus with you. He can stay in your quarters until the House-elves have rooms ready for him.'

Severus let out a sound as if he was choking, and strode out. Lupin following him like a stray puppy who had finally found someone who could be bothered to take care of it. Severus vowed it wouldn't be he.

**\- 0 -**

'Stand back, Lupin.' Severus turned around before he pushed the door open. He didn't want the sodding wolf breathing down his neck. Especially since one never knew what was inside the Room of Requirement. Severus clearly remembered when he had found a particularly nasty and dissatisfied dragon in there, just after having cursed Gilderoy Lockhart's name and wished his next book would have the title "Dying with Dragons". Carefully, Severus peeked inside. Ah. It wasn't bad. The room was medium-sized this time, and there were no dragons. An almost silvery Thestral was standing quietly in a corner, half asleep. It seemed as if it had just eaten the half part of a fat rabbit. There were some leftovers on the floor. Not particularly sanitary, really.

Lupin looked over Severus' shoulder. 'What's on all the shelves?' he asked. 'I don't think I have ever seen so many spell-books and potions collected in one place.'

Severus looked at the shelves and stepped closer, poking at something shimmering at the nearest shelf. 'I think these are Invisibility Cloaks.'

'And here,' Lupin exclaimed happily, annoying Severus once more with his cheery attitude, 'are Sneakoscopes and Secrecy Sensors.' Lupin got almost ecstatic. 'And here... broomsticks. They don't even have a name... but I think they might be... custom-fit Fire-bolts.' Lupin looked at more shelves. 'Clothes?' he said, 'Why clothes?'

Severus coughed lightly. 'You are not really dressed for the occasion, are you? I am not entirely certain the Malfoys will appreciate your "trash wizard" look if I have to bring you with me to the Manor.'

'You have plans already? Do you think it is wise, Severus? To talk to Mr Malfoy? After all he is probably behind all this.' Lupin pulled out a well-cut robe made of Cashmere. 'Are we supposed to wear this? Black isn't really my colour.' Lupin grinned, as if he was able to be picky. 'Damned nice robes, if you ask me.'

'But I don't. I don't bloody care if you run naked, as long as you aren't prolonging the time I have to use on this.' Severus picked up a pair of Muggle sunglasses. 'What the hell are we going to do with these?'

Lupin opened a long leather-clad box, reading the label inside the lid before he replied. 'Neuralizing Wand,' he read. 'It seems to Obliviate an entire group of Muggles or wizards. The sunglasses are protective devices. No sign of who made it.'

The two wizards went through the room's content, slowly and meticulously. 'Impressive,' was Lupin's comment when they were done and flopped down in two comfortable chairs in front of the fireplace. There was a fire neatly burning, giving a pleasant heat. 'Now I could use a Butter-' Two bottles and goblets appeared on the small table next to his chair. '-beer.' Lupin smiled and poured half a bottle in one of the goblets, handing it to Severus who took it reluctantly. 'Brilliant place, this,' Lupin said and poured the rest of the bottle's content into the other goblet. He took a large drink of the Butterbeer and leaned back against the backrest, sighing deeply.

Severus said nothing, just looked around to see if there was something they had overlooked, or something he would have liked to be there. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything he could complain about, except for the odd presence of a very large four poster bed and a giant bath. Maybe the room had decided Lupin should stay there, something which was clearly Severus' greatest wish, since he'd rather sleep in the first year Slytherin dorm than share his flat with Remus Lupin.

For a while they sat in silence, and Severus had time to really look at Lupin for the first time that day - for the first time in more than a decade, to be honest. The werewolf looked thin and worn, he had several scars he didn't have when he was teaching at Hogwarts last year. The light brown hair had got more grey streaks. Obviously, it wasn't exactly improving one's health to turn into a werewolf once a month.

Lupin let out a ragged sigh and turned his head, looking directly into Severus' eyes, as if he had known Severus had been watching him. The eyes were oddly light, as if the golden fire decided to mirror itself in the wolf's gaze. 'What do we do now, Severus?' Lupin asked, his voice exhausted. 'Where do we begin?'

Severus had realised the fastest way to get rid of Lupin and the task in general was to solve it. That way he might be able to have at least a week's rest without any claims and tasks and demands - preferably somewhere with cheap drinks and no magic. It could be nice to do something like that, before he continued to be in a constant deadly peril. It became a habit, of course, but still a small holiday could be nice before he got killed.

'A qualified suggestion would be that you made a change of clothes, and I write an Owl for Lucius.' Severus pointed at the bath. 'You need a shower. We will probably have a dinner to attend to later tonight, and I am not accompanying you if you look like... that.' Severus wrinkled his nose, as if Lupin smelled particularly bad. 'If some of the Death Eaters have kept Lucius out of this, he'd be angry enough to tell me anything he knows, and if they haven't, he'll be angry someone has let enough slip for me to find out, and he will tell me everything he knows. In any case, he'll speak to me - we've been friends since before Hogwarts' Severus paused and turned his wand in his hand, thoughtful. 'When Albus told me about the conspiracy I was sure Lucius was the instigator, but... no. He would have told me. I am certain he isn't behind this.'

Lupin sat up in the deep leather wing chair. 'Is visiting Malfoy Manor that wise, Severus? Lucius Malfoy is the type who's willing to sell his deceased grandmother to the highest bidder.'

'I know him, Lupin. Far too well. Aren't you listening to me? He might be a Slytherin, but his family and close friends... he would not betray them.' Severus rose and walked over to a heavy mahogany desk on which parchment and quills had appeared. He took a piece and began scribbling a note in his cramped handwriting. It looked as if a spider had dipped its feet in ink and danced on the small piece of paper.

'Far too well? What do you mean, "far too well"?' The wolf's eyes were curious.

Severus just glared at the wolf. It was none of his business exactly how well Lucius and he knew each other - or how intimately.

Lupin seemed to acknowledge he had gone too far. He changed the subject. 'You're right, Severus. I probably should change, since the room has been kind enough to provide us with robes - and a nice bath.'

As Severus wrote to Lucius, Lupin found a curtain drawn back against the wall. He pulled it, since it was apparently made to shield the part of the room that currently functioned as a bathroom. _It would have been easier to use the prefects' bathroom_ , Severus thought, but honestly didn't care where Lupin decided to bathe, as long as it kept him out of Severus' own flat and his personal bathroom.

There was a lot of splashing sounds and running water, but Severus ignored them as he left his chair to open the window and let the Owl out. He had found the bird sitting on top of one of the many shelves. Severus looked out on the summer-green meadows as the bird fluttered away, flying south; a tiny black dot that hastily disappeared in the horizon. The sun broke through the grey Scottish clouds, shining through the large windows in the Room of Requirement. Severus turned around, wanting to ask Lupin if he had planned to turn into a raisin or a goldfish, but the words caught in Severus' throat. The sharp sunlight made Lupin's body stand as a dark silhouette against the flimsy curtain, and for a moment Severus was unable to think, or even breathe.

He had never seen anything more gorgeous than the long, lean lines of Lupin's slender, tall body. Severus stared, frozen in the moment. It was as if the curtain became more transparent, but it couldn't be? Could it? Only now the pale colour of Lupin's skin and the dark golden highlights in his long hair were visible. Just like the rest of him! Severus gasped for air, and the transparency disappeared as if someone had switched it off.

Severus stared at the curtain, speechless.

'Is something wrong, Severus?' Lupin asked from the bath, still with the shower running.

'No,' Severus managed to reply, his voice hoarse. 'Nothing at all.' Apart, of course, from the fact that they were in the Room of Requirement, and Remus Lupin was naked, and if the sodding curtain had turned more or less transparent, it had done so because one or - Merlin forbid - both of them had willed it so. Severus closed his eyes and wondered if his life would improve if he gouged his eyes out.

**\- 0 -**

'I must say it has been a pleasant surprise, Professor Lupin,' Lucius Malfoy drawled. 'It only proves one can find... uncut diamonds the most unlikely places.' Lucius raised his glass and nodded appreciatively to Remus Lupin. He leaned closer to Severus. 'Have you had him yet?' Lucius whispered. 'He is really not bad, you always had exquisite taste. However, it is beyond me why you need to drag your conquest with you to an... intimate dinner with me. A werewolf.' Lucius tut-tutted, pulled away, then sent Lupin a smile that was just as honest as Mundungus Fletcher's promises. 'It is rather declassé of you, my friend,' he murmured in Severus' ear. 'I had hoped we could...' Lucius sent Severus a suggestive gaze.

'Those times are over, Lucius. It has been years. I am aware, of course, that you are the only male wizard alive worth looking at,' Severus whispered, a sarcastic smirk on his face. 'To touch, or even think of anybody besides you, is to degrade oneself. But I am _not_ doing it with a werewolf, just as I am not doing it with a married man,' he sneered. 'There are limits!'

'Why did you drag him here if he is not your lover?' Lucius sounded amused. 'You are doing it to annoy me, isn't that so? Bringing Dumbledore's puppy?'

'Because I am bloody saddled with him until I have solved one or two urgent problems for Albus. I can't get rid of the man until then!' Severus' angry murmur became less than a whisper.

'Do you want me to get rid of him for you? Greyback can ta-'

Across the table, Remus Lupin coughed lightly as he looked at them with an inscrutable expression. Severus glared at him. The wolf smiled, took a bite of the roast, and chewed, careful not to touch the decorative silver plate underneath the china plate. The cutlery had been changed for something less poisonous by a bowing and shameful House-elf. 'You are aware, Mr Malfoy,' Lupin said, 'that a werewolf's hearing is more than acute?'

As usual, Lucius wasn't moved the least by his faux pas. 'Interesting, Mr Lupin. My apologies for being so ignorant. Nevertheless an interesting conversation, do you not agree?' 

'Oh, indeed,' Lupin said calmly. 'I am looking forward to when you have decided whether you want to kill me or drag me off to bed. I still haven't decided which will be the more pleasant compared to the other.'

'That, my dear werewolf, is not up for debate.' Lucius looked arrogant and over-confident. 'You _do_ know sex is usually referred to as _La Petite Mort_ \- The small death? Or rather the pleasant outcome of sex is referred to as such.'

'Lucius!' Severus knew there was no way of stopping Lucius when he was in that mood. Only Severus did not want anybody (Lucius least of all) to speak to Lupin like that. 'Maybe Professor Lupin is not-'

Luckily, Severus was able to stop himself. Had he just tried to protect Remus Lupin? Now he was certain: the many Cruciatus curses he had taken in his time as a Death Eater had finally begun to take their toll on his intellect.

'Of course, Severus.' Lucius smiled. 'Perhaps Professor Lupin doesn't like men, although I seem to remember otherwise. Then again, Sirius Black was always good looking, no matter his unfortunate political cluelessness.'

Lupin put down his fork and knife on the plate with a loud sound that made both Lucius and Severus startle. 'As much as I regret changing the subject,' Lupin said, 'I would really like to get on with solving our little problem. Maybe you, Severus, would be as kind as to explain to Mr Malfoy?' There was an odd light in Lupin's eyes, one that made Severus slightly anxious. He knew where he had seen it before. Nighttime, full moon. Twice. He had, however, no intentions of reacquainting himself with the wolf behind the man, not even outside full moon. No matter how gorgeous he looked naked, hidden behind a thin curtain.

**\- 0 -**

'Was it really necessary?' Severus put his wand back in the pocket in his sleeve. 'I don't like it, Lupin, Lucius might have means to find out we erased his memory of the main part of this evening.' They walked quickly outside the Manor grounds to Apparate back to Hogsmeade.

'I'm sorry, Severus.' Lupin stopped and turned to look at Severus. The feral expression hadn't faded. 'There are several reasons why it was needed, and if I'm to be honest, I wouldn't mind have mine erased too. Lucius Malfoy... he is certainly an interesting person.' Lupin coughed demonstratively and pulled the black robe tight, then wrapped himself further in his black travelling cloak. 'It is remarkable how rude people can be under the disguise of kindness,' he said. 'Mr Malfoy must have practised quite a bit.'

Severus looked at Lupin, wondering if there had really been something between Sirius and he. It wasn't unusual, not even then, that young men wanted to experiment a little. Severus had had his encounters as well. 'Lucius sometimes has a problem understanding the universe doesn't revolve around him.' That was the closest Severus would get to apologising for his friend's behaviour. 'You should feel flattered, Lupin. Lucius has good taste.'

'Yes, I found out,' Lupin said, smiling. 'That was quite a surprise, although that is some of the information I would prefer to _remember_... the direction in which his tastes ran.'

Severus did not reply, but pondered over what Lupin meant as he, too, made himself ready for the nauseating and long Apparition from Malfoy Manor to Hogsmeade.

They stepped out of the air only a foot apart, Severus swaying slightly. Apparition was never pleasant, and tiredness and irritation made it worse. He inadvertently shot out a hand to support himself and it ended up on Lupin's chest. The tingle of the cashmere was the immediate sensation, but before Severus managed to straighten up and remove his hand, the feeling of a hard, lean chest had wriggled itself through the warm wool, almost carving itself into Severus' palm. 'Let go of me,' he sneered and snatched his hand away as if it had been burned.

'I'm sorry, Severus.' The wolf stepped back, drawing a line of correctness between them.

Severus began to walk, ignoring the odd feeling the unwanted touch had created inside him. The image of a naked Lupin behind an almost transparent curtain flashed through his mind. Severus made it disappear with a few unpleasant thoughts. 'So, Lucius thinks this comes from inside Azkaban. I... I have been there, Lupin. For weeks. I know how hard it is to even think coherently. I can't imagine how anybody is able to start a conspiracy from inside.'

'Apart from the one the Death Eaters have already made?' Lupin smiled in the dark, his teeth so white they were visible in the moonlight; sharp and dangerous. 'One would suggest that is conspiracy enough, by far.'

Severus shivered at the sight of Lupin's feral smile, unable to determine whether it was disgust or something else that made him react. Since the night was warm, he couldn't blame the temperature. He began to walk towards Hogwarts. 'They have somebody outside,' he said as he strode quickly down the road. 'There has to be, unless they are planning a break-out. I don't think they can do that; not even Bellatrix is able without help. The Dark Lord is rising, Lupin, I'm sure Albus is right about that. This is not just the usual unrest amongst the pure-bloods.'

'Our luck that the older Crabbe and Goyle are just as daft as their offspring, otherwise we'd never have known,' Lupin said, taking a few long strides to keep up. 'I do not mean to criticise the students, but they are a bit dense. But to speak about this in the Ministry, with Kingsley close enough to listen in...'

Severus nearly stopped. Lupin had a critical opinion of someone? Remarkable. Severus hadn't thought Lupin able, with all the Gryffindor fairness and entitlement. 'Not that we know much yet,' Severus said, hiding his surprise. 'I think we'll have to find a way to visit Azkaban, since it seemed what little Shacklebolt heard points in that direction. I want to talk to Bella. She might be mad enough to reveal things that should have been kept hidden. Maybe we shouldn't have been so quick to Obliviate Lucius? He might have some success with the Minister.'

'Maybe you can ask him anyway.' Severus could hear laughter bubble in Lupin's throat. 'He seems to be quite taken with you.'

'That is sodding none of your business, man! Leave it alone. Maybe I should Obliviate you as well!' Severus huffed and pulled his robe tighter with an angry snort. What business was it of Lupin's what Lucius thought of him?

'I'm sorry, Severus. I... couldn't help it.'

'I bet you say that to all the girls.'

'Actually, no. If I were to say it to somebody, it would be the boys.'

Severus didn't say anything at all, just hurried towards Hogwarts, ignoring that Remus Lupin had just revealed that he was... gay? Severus didn't even dare think about it, but he was glad Lupin slept in the Room of Requirement since Severus' dreams that night were haunted by naked men, posing behind a flimsy haze of fabric. One of them had light-brown hair and golden eyes.

**\- 0 -**

The large owl hovered on the desk. It looked exactly as pretentious and arrogant as its owner. Severus sat on the desk in the Room of Requirement, gulping down a large cup of coffee. The wolf had been awake early, and had even had the audacity to send a House-elf to wake Severus up. It hadn't exactly been popular with Severus, who usually slept in on days where there were no students, Death Eaters, Dark Lords or headmasters to attend to. It was a few days after the visit at Malfoy Manor, and the correspondence between Malfoy Manor and Hogwarts had tired several owls out. Lucius had used an extraordinary amount of parchment to complain about the Obliviation. Of course Lucius had found out, just as Severus had predicted, or Narcissa had sensed a change in Lucius' behaviour. The complaining only stopped when Severus had sworn he had made a full account of what had happened at the dinner.

Severus untied the small scroll which was tied to the owl's leg. He looked at it for a few seconds. It was a brief message, and made Severus let out a deep sigh. Finally.

 

 _My dear Severus,_ the letter said. _Macnair visited Azkaban a month ago, something about execution of a criminal who was a Dark Creature. They would not let the Dementors have it. I have spoken to Fudge, or rather my Galleons have; I just sent his wife a new robe and a necklace. You can visit Azkaban whenever you like, Fudge gave permission. No Apparating there, though. Not even a diamond necklace could convince him. A terrible inconvenience, but I am certain you are able to manage._

_By the way, Goyle Sr came by yesterday, asking odd questions whether I would "like to have a more prominent role in the wizarding society". It surprised me quite a lot - I had no idea Goyle actually knew a word like "prominent". It has three syllables, after all. You may need to include him in your investigation. I am playing along, trying to find out more._

_However, I do not like the fact that I was not involved in the original planning. I do not like thugs like Crabbe and Goyle to act behind_ my _back. Actually, I like the things how they are: Fudge is a fool who is easily manipulated; running the wizarding world is so much more elegant this way. My way. I would be grateful if you would make it go away. If nothing else, I learned one or two things after my little... misplacement of Tom Riddle's diary. If I am to further our cause, it must be done in a more subtle way, since Albus Dumbledore is a factor we cannot exclude._

_(And do take the werewolf to bed, he is rather nice looking. You need a good shag, you need to relax. If you will not let me then, by Salazar, find someone else. You have become even more grumpy lately.)_

_Good luck, my friend,_

_Lucius_

**\- 0 -**

Lupin was attending the silver Thestral, and both he and the animal looked up as Severus slammed the note down hard on the table and sneered a few remarkably rude words regarding Lucius' ancestry and a goat.

'Is something wrong, Severus?' Lupin put down the brush he had been using to groom the Thestral. His cheery attitude annoyed Severus even more than usual.

'Nothing of your concern, other than we are going to Azkaban. Now.' Severus stood, angrily. 'Get your cloak. The North Sea is cold, even in August.'

'On brooms? We aren't Apparating, are we? It might be a bit unpleasant.' Lupin walked over to the shelves where the nameless racing brooms hovered a foot over one long shelf.

'I am not riding a broom to Azkaban!' Severus had no intentions of using any broom. He was a less than mediocre broom-rider, and a long journey would be too straining. 'Saddle the Thestral. There's a reason it is put here,' he growled. 'I'd rather have the animal doing the hard work. No matter how many Cushioning Charms is put upon a broom it continues to be uncomfortable and cold.'

'If you say so, Severus,' Lupin grinned. 'If you say so.'

Severus poured himself another cup of coffee and drank it while Lupin harnessed the creature. The wolf looked strangely satisfied, a fact that made Severus even more gloomy. 'How long can it take to strap a saddle on?' he muttered as went to find his own cloak. This time, the Room had created a fur-lined woollen cloak and heavy gloves. Obviously, it would be a damned uncomfortable journey. What a surprise.

They led the huge Thestral through a portal that kindly opened with a grating sound as soon as Lupin had wrapped his travelling cloak around himself. The door led them directly to the meadows outside Hogwarts, which was quite an improvement compared to the difficulties they would have, leading the Thestral down the stairs from the seventh floor.

Severus mounted. He was used to Thestrals and felt more comfortable on them than on a broom. The silver Thestral was remarkably well-behaved. Severus liked animals as long as they weren't just furry once a month, and with an alternative relationship with the full moon. Yes, the Thestral was a good choice of transportation.

'Move forward a bit, please, Severus.' Lupin said, reaching up, obviously for Severus to help the wolf mount.

Severus looked down at the man. Maybe they should have taken the brooms instead? Severus felt suddenly very uncomfortable with the idea that he were to sit, pressed against Remus Lupin's muscular chest, with Lupin's arms around him, and Lupin rubbing against his back. It was decidedly disturbing! 'Maybe we should try out the brooms?,' he suggested, wondering if there was a way out of this. 'They are faster than a Thestral.' It was a pathetic excuse, and they both knew it. Severus inadvertently thought of Lupin's naked body in the sun. It didn't help him feel better at all.

'We will be more comfortable this way,' Lupin said, grabbing Severus' hand before he could avoid it. 'It'll be warm and... fun!'

'Fun? Have you gone insane? Yes, Lupin,' Severus said and let out a small groan as he was pressed forward against the saddle as Lupin swung his leg over the Thestral's back, 'it'll indeed be fun to sit for hours, doing nothing but getting a cold and a sore arse.

'A sore arse? Well, Severus, I didn't know you were such a flirt!' Lupin wrapped an arm around Severus' waist, earning himself an angry sneer.

'Don't hold back, Lupin,' Severus growled, 'as Albus pointed out, we need to get along, and I can hardly think of a better way than to spend hours on a bloody Thestral with you making comments about my body and personality all the way to Azkaban.' Severus glared over his shoulder at Lupin. 'But _do_ go on, don't let me hold you back.' Severus huffed and gave the Thestral the sign to take-off.

The flight was, as expected, cold, despite the warm August sun and the pleasant breeze which, helped by the Thestral's speed, turned more in the direction of an icy storm. Severus was cold and his muscles had stiffened when they finally reached the tiny, grey island in the middle of the North Sea. Azkaban looked just as ragged and dirty and desolate as the last time Severus had visited - a very unwilling visit. Nevertheless, he had learned from it: learned what happened to those who were sent off to a heavy, cruel destiny which - in most cases - surpassed the crime they had committed.

A gaoler met them in the courtyard. 'You are Fudge's people?' he asked. 'To see Bellatrix Lestrange?'

'Unfortunately, yes,' Severus said, still trying to make his legs work. 'I understand the woman is quite incoherent at times.'

'Mad as a hatter,' the gaoler said. 'No wonder, with those hanging around.' He shuddered and pointed at the top of the tower, where a school of Dementors hovered. 'Not particularly pleasant fellows, those,' the man stated. 'One gets used to them, and they stay away from me, they know we are getting them souls to feed on, so attacking me is a bit like biting the hand that feeds one, if you ask me.'

'Ah,' Remus said, looking ill. 'One gets used to them. I see.' Severus noticed with some glee that Lupin's ever-cheerful expression had slid off and left only an impression of somebody who just had to sick up.

'And the Dementors have of course been told we are not to feed on, I assume?' Severus asked. He liked it as little as Lupin did, even less. The weeks he had spent in a lonely, draughty cell were better forgotten, just like the icy, cold sensation of Dementors passing his cell, just waiting for his defences to drop or for him to be convicted so they could feed on him.

'Of course,' the gaoler said. 'But I'd keep my wand at the ready if I were you. Just to be on the safe side.'

They walked through dark, dank corridors, up windy stairs, until they stood outside a cell. Heavy bars with several magical locks attached to them prevented the formerly so formidable Mrs Lestrange from leaving her current residence. The bars were humming from the spells cast on them. 'Here you are, Sirs,' the gaoler said. 'You have half an hour, we have a problem with the Dementors' patience if guests stay any longer.' He strode off, leaving Severus and Lupin alone.

'Wee Snape! How pleased I am to see you, traitor!' Bellatrix had finally realised something was going on outside her cell. She slithered closer, careful, as if she was nervous, no wonder with Dementors all over the place. 'How sweet, Sevvie, darling! Still playing teacher with Albus? Has little Snape brought his lover? Finally got tired of my brother in law? Now you are Dumbledore's pet! I wonder what our Lord will say when he finds out that his precious half-blood brat is bent!' Bellatrix cackled, the insane laughter echoed in the empty hallway. She got close enough for Severus to be able to see her. She was dirty and her hair that once had been a lush black waterfall, sleek and silken, had changed into a dank mess of greasy tangles. She looked old.

Lupin was stepping forward, but Severus stopped him, a hand on his arm. He was used to handling Bellatrix, and the fact that she - expectedly - had gone insane might be to their advantage. 'Bellatrix, dear,' Severus purred. 'I am certain our Lord doesn't care the least - not as long as we produce talented children for him and our cause. And do not make the mistake to believe this is not my cause, still.' Severus looked arrogantly at Bellatrix. 'Now, how was it... how are your children?' Severus' face turned into a mock compassionate mask. 'Ooops. I am sorry. I forgot you don't have any. I wonder if our beloved Lord will be happy with you if he returns.' Severus made a pause. 'If.'

Bellatrix hissed, wordlessly. 'I am doing what I can! I have tried!' she shouted. 'And wee Snape is going to be punished when our Lord rises! We are preparing, yes we are, for our Lord!'

Severus had forgotten he still had his hand on Lupin's arm, clutching it. It was as if the touch made it possible for him to calm his temper and listen to Bellatrix's drivel without being angry. 'We are?' Severus goaded. 'Amazing that neither Lucius or I have heard of those preparations, darling Bella. I am certain the Dark Lord would have told us immediately if he needed our help. We are, after all, his favourites, being able to actually work in favour of his return, being outside in the real world and all. Such a pity for you, you have to stay in here, unable to do any proper work for our Lord.' Severus shook his head. 'Poor Bella,' he said in a patronising voice.

'You have no idea what I am doing in here,' Bellatrix sneered. 'When I am done, Hogwarts and the Ministry will be in my hands, ready for my beloved Lord to take. I will hand them over to him as a token of my faithful service!'

'Oh, isn't that _nice_ , Remus,' Severus said, deliberately purring Lupin's first name in a way that only a lover would have done. 'Darling Bella has gifts for our Lord. I wonder who has been stupid enough to help her get them, and by that draw attention to those who work behind the lines.' They needed to push Bella further, she was already slipping, and just one little piece of important information would be valuable.

'Filth! Traitor! Mud-blood lover! Whore!' Bellatrix glared wide-eyed at Severus who stepped even closer to Remus.

'What is it that bothers you so, darling? The fact that the Black women are so immensely unattractive that both Lucius and I would rather have each other than you and your sister? Or any other man, for that matter. I think I might even prefer a sheep.'

It seemed as if Lupin had picked up what made Bellatrix unable to control herself. 'This is torture,' he whispered in Severus' ear as he took a step to stand so close to Severus their bodies touched. 'It is not fair.'

'No. But necessary if we are to solve this. We can't use our wands in here, or give her a potion, that would have been the gentle way.' Severus decided to accept the help Remus had offered by playing to what lies Severus told Bellatrix. Lupin put an arm around Severus' waist, and for a moment Severus wondered if it was supposed to feel so nice. Turning to Bellatrix, he smiled and pulled Remus flush against his side.

'Tell me, sweet Bellatrix... when is our Lord coming to take the Ministry? I thought Crabbe and Goyle had planned to set up Lucius as minister?' Severus was bluffing. It was worth a try.

'You know?' Bellatrix lost her rage, looking disturbed. 'Wee Snape is let in on the plans by... did Macnair tell you? Bloody Macnair. Macnair loves cutting things in little-bitty pieces, did you know, Snape? Tiny pieces that fall apart. Need to collect for our Dark Lord.'

'We do, Bella. Collect and give to the Lord. Now,' Severus whispered, softly, 'which will be the best gift for him? What do we have to take for him, to make him rise to greatness? Let me help you Bellatrix Black, to recover past glory.' Severus' voice was smooth and dark and alluring. 'Let me help you.'

There was a pause. 'I am the Dark Lord's favourite! It was my idea! Not yours, little Snivellus Snape!'

Severus froze at the sound of the hated nickname. Before he could say anything, a soothing hand rubbed his back, unseen by Bellatrix. Lupin. Severus' anger was diverted, sinking, as Lupin continued to stroke Severus' back. 'Shhh, Severus. Don't let her goad you,' Lupin whispered, almost inaudible. 'You can do this. You can rage when we are outside.'

Strangely enough, it helped. Severus took a deep breath. 'Of course, Bella, dear. The glory is yours, and I will happily help you to reinstate our beloved Lord. Just tell me, and I will... we will help you.'

Bellatrix looked at the both of them, her eyes calculating. 'A Dark Creature. We need the werewolves. You will bring them all to the war, won't you, little Severus Snape? That is why you have that one? To bring them all to us?'

'It is my gift to our Lord.' Severus agreed, wondering how deep Bellatrix's insanity went. 'But yours are much greater. What are a few werewolves compared to the Ministry and a castle. You truly are brilliant, Bella.'

'The Goblet of Fire.' Bellatrix was whispering, her eyes almost glowing with eagerness. 'It will bring shame and degradation to the Ministry, and make Dumbledore look like a fool. There will be no friendly tournament when we get inside and take it. No magical binding and no fight for glory but ours! We will have the population behind us when the Dark Lord rises. I have felt him move... I have felt him call me, Snape!'

'Inspired, Bellatrix! Truly inspired,' Severus managed, as he wondered how Bellatrix knew what both Albus and he suspected. The Dark Lord was returning, and before that, there would be Death Eaters inside Hogwarts to steal the Goblet of Fire? Defamation of the Ministry and Dumbledore? Bellatrix sounded entirely too confident. Severus had felt his mark burn once or twice lately, but it seemed as if Bellatrix truly believed the Dark Lord was on the rise this moment. Could it be? Was he that close to regain life and power? Severus hoped not; there would be a war and he would have to fight his friends, joining forces with people he disliked and had vowed he would protect. He sighed. He felt ripped in two: beliefs in one direction, and allegiances in another. 'And how can I help our friends to get inside? I am, after all, the Potions master at Hogwarts.' Severus didn't manage to hide his concern. Bellatrix might have been insane, but she wasn't stupid.

Her eyes narrowed, suddenly suspicious. 'You are lying, Snape. You are lying! You are not going to help. You are going to kill! You are... you are...' Bellatrix's words became incoherent. In an instant, Bellatrix had taken a bucket from the cell, throwing it at the bars. The content hit the magical binding spells and sloshed down on the cell's floor. The smell, however, wasn't kept in, and neither were the curses and sobs Bellatrix let out. It was clear no one would be able to get anything out of her for a while.

'I think we better leave now,' Remus said, and pulled Severus with him, his arm still around Severus' back. 'This is not doing any good now, and we already have learned more that we hoped.'

Severus felt so disgusted with himself that he didn't manage to snap at Lupin. He had just done to Bellatrix what Albus Dumbledore had done to him for years, using manipulation and guilt and pride to wring out a certain reaction. This was worse, though. At least Severus' brain hadn't been damaged entirely, and his life wasn't as bleak as Bellatrix Lestrange's, not that she had deserved better. But having her mind raped like this... no.

Severus didn't even realise that what the Dementors did to the prisoners was many times worse, and that his manipulation had been nothing but a pin-prick. He was too appalled with himself to think that far.

Lupin helped him mount the Thestral, and there was no bickering about the fact that Severus sat the whole journey back to Hogwarts in Lupin's arms, with Lupin's cloak wrapped around them both. 'If it had been possible I would have used Veritaserum,' he managed to tell Lupin.

'I know,' Lupin just said, and tightened his embrace. 'I know.'

Severus was still cold inside when they returned, although the werewolf's warmth had helped him ban the memories of his own time at Azkaban, and of the half hour he had just spent there, using Bellatrix the way Dumbledore had used him.

**\- 0 -**

A few days later, Severus was able to get out of the state of angry meditation he had fallen into after the visit in Azkaban. Lupin had turned out to be a quiet and considerate annoyance, bringing Severus tea at the exact right time, urging him to eat or bathe. Lupin just in general stuck his nose into things that weren't his business, but the outcome was pleasant enough. Reluctantly, Severus had to admit he didn't mind being fussed over. Of course Lupin did it because he was worse than a clinging puppy - if puppies were able to cling. Severus wasn't sure. Usually they just humped one's legs and created an uncomfortable mood. Severus vowed he would kill Remus Lupin and Obliviate himself, should the man get ideas in that direction.

They had had several meetings with Albus and Minerva. They hadn't been able to determine how the Death Eaters would attempt to get inside Hogwarts. Lucius had spoken with Crabbe and Goyle - the Seniors, of course. Their off-spring was utterly clueless about anything but finding the most delicious biscuits and as many as possible. All they knew was that Crabbe, Goyle and Macnair were planning something, and Bellatrix was behind it. Kingsley Shacklebolt kept an eye on Macnair, hoping they would be able to find out something that way. They had decided not to arrest him - Shacklebolt was remarkably flexible when it came to bending the rules - Macnair was clever enough to be involved with the more important plotting, but stupid enough to get caught. It would be more valuable to let the man stay, unaware that he was under surveillance. The Goblet was locked into one of the dungeons, only Albus and a few House-elves knew where it was hidden.

Severus spent increasingly more time in the Room of Requirement. It seemed that the House-elves had forgotten about setting quarters up for Lupin who hadn't complained, either. Compared to Severus' own cold dungeon, the Room was nice and warm and cosy, and Lupin really wasn't the worst to be with, especially in the evening when they were both sitting quietly, reading, in front of the fireplace. Even August was chill inside the old castle's thick stone walls, but the hours spent with Lupin felt warm.

The next morning was Saturday, and Severus didn't care to get up early. Lupin could eat breakfast without him. Severus just pulled the duvets over his head and refused to acknowledge the bright summer day, at least not until the clock was a bit more than half past nine. He needed to be alone for a little, to think and rest and be without Remus Lupin, and try to sort out why the man suddenly had gone from 'absolutely appalling company' to reach a level of 'relaxed annoyance'. There was also the fact that Severus' dreams had changed lately, it had not just been once that Remus Lupin had made a naked appearance in them.

What worried Severus most was that thoughts about Lupin was to be preferred to the solving of the Death Eater conspiracy. Maybe it was because Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be involved - Severus honestly had trouble taking anything the two wizards did seriously. It was dangerous enough, though, since Bellatrix was the instigator. She might be insane, but she had not lost the cunning mind. It was just somewhat more disturbed.

Severus was ripped out of his dreams by an eager House-elf.

'Sir must come! Sir have guest! Professor Snape have guest!' The critter was almost bouncing.

Severus considered whether an Unforgivable would be forgiven if it was cast on one of the ugly little buggers. 'Yes, I think I might have understood that by now.' Severus pulled the duvet away, barely enough to send the elf a grumpy glare. 'Who is it, and get me some coffee in my office.'

'Is Mr Malfoy and Mrs Malfoy! I has served tea for Mr Malfoy!' The House-elf began pulling Severus' robe over to the bed.

'Thank you, I believe I am entirely able to dress myself. Now, off with you and make sure Mr and Mrs Malfoy have everything they want.'

The House-elf scampered off, leaving Severus to dress.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus had showered and pulled on a fresh robe. He went into his office, finding Lucius and Narcissa waiting for him.

'Severus, dearest,' Narcissa said, and offered her cheek for Severus to kiss. 'I do hope our visit is not inconvenient, I need to have a word with the headmaster about Draco's accommodation next year, and Lucius... he wanted to speak to you about... something.'

'Of course not,' Severus managed. 'I was about to get up early on a Saturday morning, anyway. The early bird, and all that.' Severus' displeased face contradicted the words.

'Since when did you get up early on any day that would allow you to sleep in?' Lucius smiled, then took a sip of his tea. 'Narcissa, why don't you go speak with Dumbledore while Severus and I tend to our business?'

Narcissa nodded, summoning a House-elf to lead the way.

When the door had closed behind her, Severus asked, 'does she know anything?'

'No,' Lucius said. 'There is no reason to, she will just worry.'

Severus doubted it. He had never known Narcissa Malfoy to be the worrying type - on the contrary. Narcissa dealt with things like a true Slytherin. But if it made Lucius feel more manly... Taking a large drink of the coffee the House-elf had served, Severus leaned back in his chair. 'Have you found out more? We went to Azkaban, Lupin and I, and spoke to Bellatrix. She is somewhat broken, Lucius. Insane.'

'Yes, I have heard. But do not underestimate her. She is probably not more insane than she is able to work for the Dark Lord's return.'

'I won't, Lucius. I know her. Far too well.'

'Good, just be careful.'

They discussed the situation, Lucius mostly agreeing to what Severus said. Severus was careful to let out anything that would make Lucius able to guess that Severus was truly Albus' spy, other than for the occasion. He was as usual playing along to the tune of "Lucius as the man behind the Minister" - a tune Lucius adored. They both agreed that a vanishing Goblet wouldn't do much for that. It was better to stay calm, especially if the Dark Lord was on the rise. They would both be caught in the net if that happened in the middle of a plan that would direct attention to them.

Lucius stood. 'I better find Narcissa. We've been here almost an hour, and I don't want to cause any problems.' Lucius took his light cloak. 'I am throwing a small party at the manor tomorrow. If you have the time...'

'Thank you. It might be an opportunity for digging deeper into this. And... Lupin? Would it be wise to bring him?'

'Lupin? Oh, of course. The werewolf.' Lucius looked a bit confused. 'Please do. Fenrir Greyback will be there as well.'

Severus watched Lucius' back as he left the office. He was certain Lupin would be hilariously happy at the thought of spending time with Greyback. Hopefully the wolf would do as its new masters told it to and behave like a nice puppy. Severus sighed and considered going back to bed. He dismissed the thought and went out to find the Room of Requirement. Spending an hour bullying Lupin a bit might lighten up his day considerably. Severus tried to dismiss the fact that he actually _liked_ being with Remus Lupin. Quite a bit more than expected.

Severus had barely greeted Lupin and sat down in his usual chair, before a great commotion broke loose outside the Room.

'Severus! Remus!' Dumbledore was banging on the wall, even before the door had shown itself. It was a distressed headmaster who strode into the room. 'It is gone! They got to it,' he almost shouted, the white beard swinging frantically as he paced the floor with a crying House-elf attached to his lavender robe.

'But Sir said so!' The House-elf looked as if it needed a wall to bang its head into and pointed at Severus. 'Professor Snape said "make sure Mr and Mrs Malfoy have everything they want"! Mrs Malfoy say "Where is Goblet, elf? Fetch me the Goblet of Fire, or show it to me!", and I did!'

'I understand you had a visit from Lucius Malfoy today,' Dumbledore said, his eyes cold and not the least twinkling. 'It seems like he and his lovely wife might have taken something of ours, by mistake.'

Severus just closed his eyes and wondered if the immense headache he would have in approximately two minutes would go away if he drank a whole bottle of Firewhisky. Probably not. 'I'll find out.' There was nothing else to do. 'I could Owl Lucius immediately, and find out what in Salazar's name he is doing. Using force and raid the manor will just make it worse, I believe.' As if anything could be worse than being fooled by the man he had once had in his bed and regarded as his friend. Severus felt very, very tired. 'Lucius has invited us to some kind of gathering tomorrow. I don't think it is a trap, but it might be the best approach, going there, better than Owls and Aurors and confrontation.' Severus opened his eyes. 'I suggest Lupin and I attend as planned and act as if we haven't yet found out about the Goblet.'

'I trust you, Severus,' Dumbledore said. 'We need to have the Goblet of Fire back here before the students return. Take your time, as long as it is no longer than a week. I don't even dare think of how irritatingly upset Fudge will be if he finds out. I believe in you, my boy.'

Severus just sneered something very rude as Dumbledore left, still with the House-elf gripping his robe, whimpering and muttering about the Malfoys.

**\- 0 -**

Remus turned in front of the large mirror, seemingly admiring his own arse. He wore an elaborately embroidered black dress robe, black with golden leaves and specks created from a sprinkle of green gems. The fabric fell soft, following the curve of Lupin's admittedly nice arse and long legs, clinging to his slender body.

Severus was considering whether he had a problem or not, regarding Remus Lupin with a... positive attitude. No, actually, he _had_ a large problem already; one achingly hard problem he was trying to arrange so Lupin wouldn't see it. Lupin, well-dressed in quality robes was almost as good-looking as Lupin-and-nothing-but-a-flimsy-curtain. Mostly, it was a problem how the wolf had wormed his way into Severus' life again, stoking a fire Severus hadn't known was burning at all. But it was flaring now, the fire, at the pleasant sight of Remus Lupin dressed in a perfect robe that left but one or two things to Severus' imagination, although he tried to deny it to himself.

The unfortunate conclusion was that Severus wanted Remus Lupin's body. No doubt about that. Next, he didn't want to let go of the quiet hours they had together, or even the hours pressed against Lupin on a Thestral, which basically meant that Severus wanted all of Remus Lupin, not just the long legs and the lean body.

So... yes, Severus had trouble. Big ones. He did not want to admit any of it, and he was increasingly worried about the odd feeling which had been pooling in his stomach the last few days, a feeling of hunger. Either he had developed an ulcer, or he was hungry for something. Dismissing the theory of ulcers, Severus knew the feeling was directed at the most unlikely person - Remus Lupin. 

Of course Lucius had been kind enough to reveal tempting titbits for said hunger to the wolf. Severus decided he was going to kill Lucius for this. Twice. Nevertheless, Lucius' tactlessness had provided Severus with the information that Remus was gay. At least Lupin hadn't denied it, neither had he mentioned anything to Severus about it. Severus didn't know whether he was to worry about the fact that Lucius had outed him as well. But since nothing had happened, it was hard to do anything and Lupin had just continued to be the bothersome Gryffindor he had always been.

'These are nice robes,' Remus said, looking over his shoulder. 'I don't think I have ever owned something that pretty.' He smiled, and Severus' heart made a strange flutter, as if was ready to leave his chest and fly to rest in Lupin's hands. 'Maybe Dumbledore will let me live here, this room is brilliant.'

'I doubt it,' Severus sneered, trying to hide his budding attraction to Lupin. 'You're a werewolf, we're on the verge of war, and you have already been banned from Hogwarts once.' He stood, let his hand move over the backrest of the heavy chair. He wanted to move, to get the restlessness out of his body.

'Thanks to you,' Lupin said quietly, 'I am not welcome anywhere. Unless, of course, we count Lucius Malfoy's house.'

'Let's not. He is still our enemy.'

'Funny how things change. You despise me, yet you have to work with me. Malfoy... ' Lupin hesitated for a moment. 'You have to fight him, and he is your former... lover?'

Severus thought he could sense the same longing in Lupin's voice that he felt in his own heart as the man pronounced the word _lover_. Severus looked searchingly at the wolf.

'Does it bother you, that he and I... that I'm...' Severus' voice was insecure, as if Lupin's reply meant something to him.

'Here I thought you would have asked me to mind my own business.' Remus' smile was back, a small, crooked curl of his lips. 'But since you haven't... No, it doesn't bother me. Not at all.'

'So it is true what Lucius implied? That you and Sirius...' Severus shuddered at the thought. He hated Sirius Black with an intensity that overshadowed the hate he felt for Lupin, although said hate had changed into something else lately.

'No. We have never been lovers. Sirius is my friend, despite...' Remus looked down, his eyes suddenly sad.

'...despite his attempt to murder me.' Severus discovered his voice was sad too. This was what had kept them apart, kept them enemies, even in the middle of being united against the same goal. Severus realised he didn't have to forget, but that he had to let go if what he had seen traces at the last few days were to be more than traces. Severus, however, wasn't certain he had reached a point where he would be able to take that decision. He was unsure of how Lupin saw him, although there had been times where the golden eyes had turned soft or hungry at the sight of Hogwarts's Potions master. 'But the other part then? That you are... gay?'

'You really want to know?' The smile hadn't wavered. 'Personal interest or just curiosity?'

So Lupin was sneaky? Well, if the Gryffindor hadn't learned one or two things, lately... Severus took a deep breath, bracing himself, hands resting on the back of the chair he had sat in. It was time to take a chance. 'Both.' Now it remained to be seen if the strange undercurrent of interest really meant something - or if Severus once more had been made a fool of by the werewolf. It wouldn't be beneath him, Severus was certain.

'Good,' Lupin said, and his eyes shone. 'Maybe we can discuss that fact at some length, later?' He sent Severus a smile that made the Potions master glad he was already holding on to something, since his legs suddenly felt a bit weak. 'But first we have a job to do.' Lupin held a hand out for Severus to take. 'Allow me to accompany you to the Apparition point,' he said softly, 'I don't think dress robes and a Thestral go very well together.'

Severus shivered as he took Lupin's hand. It was the first willing touch they had shared, and Severus realised he was indeed willing to share more touches with the werewolf. He bit back a sigh as Lupin's arm slid around his waist.

The short walk to the spot outside the Hogwarts grounds from where they could Disapparate was entirely too brief.

**\- 0 -**

The manor's great hall was filled to the brim. Candles hovered under the ceiling; shone in candelabras, prisms were reflecting the golden light. Gilded Rococo furniture glittered; lush brocade twinkled, embroidered in gold and silver. Small tables were set with large silver plates: canapes, small sandwiches, crackers, caviar, cheese... Crystal glasses and gem-stone-decorated goblets were filled with Champagne, with Elf-made wine, with old claret or ancient brandy. Amongst the tables, Death Eaters and their wives, minions and pure-blood supporters mingled, none of them less colourful or rich than the manor's interior. Yes, the Malfoys knew how to throw a party, and their guests knew how to honour the obligation of being included in the shining inner circle. It was abundantly clear Lucius Malfoy was set up to be the next Minister for Magic.

Severus looked briefly at Remus Lupin as they entered the hall. The werewolf looked relaxed and calm, and Severus felt a tinge of admiration for the wolf. It wasn't easy to go into the wolf's den, so to speak, not knowing whether Lucius had betrayed them or not. Severus still wanted to believe that his life-long friend had another agenda - and agenda that didn't make him look like a bloody fool. As Lucius approached them, Severus' hand closed hard around his wand, brushing against the small package with Invisibility cloaks and the Neuralizer he had shrunk and hidden in his pocket.

'Severus! What a pleasure to see you!' Lucius smiled, looking so utterly gorgeous that Severus lost his breath. Lucius regarded them both with an expression of something akin to apprehension. 'Why are you looking at me like that?' he said, voice low. 'Afraid I have revealed our little private conspiracy.'

'Lucius, our little conspiracy, as you call it, is over.' Severus glared at his friend. 'You most certainly turned out to be the epitome of a Slytherin back-stabbing bastard!'

'Severus, please.' Lupin put a hand on Severus' back, calming him, as he had done when Severus was close to losing his temper over Bellatrix Black. 'Don't.'

'Are you well, Severus?' Lucius looked concerned. 'It is quite your own fault if there is something I don't remember. It was you who decided you needed to Obliviate me in the first place.' Lucius held up a hand, as if to stop any arguments Severus had. 'I have, due to our... friendship, forgiven you that, although I might demand compensation at a convenient time.'

'Compensation? Compensation?' Severus could feel rage well up inside him, and only Lupin's hand kept him from hexing Lucius. 'Haven't you had compensation enough when you stole the Goblet?' Severus hissed, his cheeks flushed from the reined-in anger.

Lucius stepped closer, his sleek robe swishing against Severus' leg. 'Severus... please stop. I have no idea what you are talking about. As far as I know, the Goblet of Fire is safely hidden somewhere... Hogwarts, maybe?' Lucius put a hand on Severus' shoulder. It lay there, heavy and warm, reminding Severus of other touches, other kinds of warmth they had once shared. 'If you don't believe me, then use what power you have to reveal the truth.' Lucius looked Severus in the eye. 'Do it,' he demanded. 'I won't fight you.'

Severus looked searchingly at Lucius. 'All right then. But I warn you, Lucius... If you have betrayed me...'

'I haven't, my friend. Our goals are the same, you know that. The Muggle-borns must go, but quietly. War does not benefit the likes of us. It is for thugs and fanatics like Bellatrix and her foot-soldiers. Unelegant, if you ask me.' Lucius smiled. 'Now, Severus, before anybody finds out what we're doing.'

Severus clutched his wand, as he stepped a bit closer, still with his dark eyes meeting Lucius' steel grey ones. He spoke the single word that would give him access to Lucius' mind. Legilimency was such a useful talent. Severus plunged into the complicated mess that was Lucius' mind, staying away from everything that wasn't very recent. Quickly, he found the memories of their visit at the manor, then memories of Owls written and sent to Severus. There was no trace of the hour Lucius and Narcissa had spent on Hogwarts. Strange, Severus thought, that Lucius' memory was blank, as if the memory had never existed. Had he been Obliviated by somebody to hide what had happened? Severus poked around a bit longer, and suddenly he found a tiny memory of Lucius, kissing Narcissa before he sat down to eat breakfast. A clock on the wall stroke nine. Severus bent forward to look at the breakfast table. The Saturday's edition of the Prophet lay on the table, ready for Lucius to read as he ate his bacon and eggs.

Severus had seen enough. He pulled out, straightening, carefully watching the other witches and wizards around them. 'You didn't take it,' Severus said. It was not a question.

'I told you so,' Lucius said. 'Now, how do we find out who did?'

'I don't think it is going to be a problem.' Severus eyes strayed, until they fell upon Macnair. 'If you didn't do it, you - or your Polyjuiced doppelganger - arrived with a similarly Polyjuiced Narcissa. As she was with Draco and you, here at the manor, at the time of the crime, it cannot be her.' Severus tilted his head, looking searchingly at Lucius. 'You invited me to come tonight, or rather the wizard who were impersonating you did.' Severus took a glass from a nearby table, raising it, as if they were talking about something else than a criminal investigation. 'Now I feel offended you actually didn't invite me.'

'Just a moment,' Lupin said, interfering, as he tapped his lips with a long finger. 'I wondered who among your... friends might have had access to Polyjuice Potion. Also, who might have been able to get the hairs for it?'

'Goyle was here... before the Goblet was stolen. And both Crabbe and Goyle have been here, at the manor, since Vincent and Gregory visited Draco during the summer. Macnair hasn't, not lately. Then there is your werewolf,' Lucius said, smirking. 'He could have taken them. And, by the way, I did invite you both. I sent an Owl. Actually, I was offended you didn't care to reply.'

'Ah,' Severus said. 'Maybe somebody managed to get their hands on that - the Owl?'

'It isn't unheard of,' Lupin said. 'A quick broom, and you can snatch the message right off the owl's leg.' Lupin smiled. 'Sorry about that, Mr Malfoy, but you may need to be a bit more careful and spell your Owls so they are hidden better these days.' Then Lupin seemed to get an idea. 'You brought the invisibility cloaks, didn't you?' he asked Severus, his eyes gleaming with mirth. 'Maybe someone with a light step and an acute sense of hearing could hide in one and maybe listen in a bit to what your little friends are talking about?'

Lucius grinned broadly. 'Professor Lupin, you have surprisingly interesting ideas. Remind me never to underestimate you again. Unfortunately I have the feeling we might cross wands one day.'

'Perhaps,' Remus said, his face didn't reveal any feelings. 'Until then, we might join forces. Even if our goals might not be the same, none of us are interested in the result of this little theft.'

Severus had found the shrunken cloak and - hidden by his voluminous robe - handed it to Lupin. 'Outside, in the hall,' Severus said. 'Keep the door to the great hall open, so you can enter without anyone noticing doors that open and close magically.

'No, we can't have that. Magic...' Remus laughed and took the tiny invisible piece of cloth. 'I better not drop it. We'll have so much fun finding it again.'

Lupin disappeared and, once more, Severus wondered how the wolf had become so resourceful. It seemed as if the wolf had grown up a bit.

'You're regretting you revenged yourself on him now?' Lucius' voice was low, neutral.

Severus turned half way to look at his friend. 'Yes and no. He was a danger, and he had to go. But... I am not sure I don't regret that I made certain he will never have a decent life.' Severus sighed. 'I am not taking betrayal and-'

Lucius held up a hand. 'You're in love with him.' It wasn't a question. 'I know very well how you deal with being wronged, my friend. But maybe you should begin to realise that letting go of some of the old grudges might benefit you, quite a bit. Or at least get you laid.'

'You're insane! Take another brandy, maybe your brain will function properly, then.' Severus glared, outraged, at Lucius. 'I do not deny I have a more... positive impression of Lupin than last year, not that it means much. The man is a Dark Creature, Lucius!'

'As I recall it,' Lucius purred, 'you didn't mind the darkness much. On the contrary.'

'I am sure Narcissa would love to hear about how much _you_ liked darkness, so unless you want me to explain it to her, at length, I suggest a change of subject.' Severus knew very well exactly what kind of darkness Lucius referred to; none of them had held back when it came to experiments in bed. The suggestion that Severus would want Lupin in his bed was annoying, though. Severus had acknowledged that he was thinking of Remus Lupin, already; Lupin with or without clothes, either being with him, or... being with him in a more carnal way. In short: Severus had to consider there was more to his infatuation with the bloody werewolf than just the feeling of a bed wet with come, or a long wank in the shower, thinking of what Lupin would do to him, did Severus give him leave. If Lupin was interested, that was.

Severus realised - half way listening to Lucius' musings about the current political situation at the ministry - That things had evolved to a point where he had lost control. He wasn't certain Lucius was right about his feelings for the werewolf, but something inside Severus told him that Lucius hadn't been wrong, either. Following Lucius, Severus mingled with the other Death Eaters, talking about the Dark Lord, about how the Muggle-borns had invaded the wizarding world and similarly boring small-talk. A bit trite, but it kept them occupied until Lupin finally returned from the hall outside the great hall - after having removed the invisibility cloak, of course.

Severus couldn't stop himself from sending Lupin a small smile. 'So... wolf?'

'Macnair.' Lupin returned the smile. 'Have you ever considered calling me Remus? The _wolf_ is fine, but maybe we should keep the endearments to when we are alone,' Remus said softly. 'If you'd like to use it, then, of course.' There was an oddly possessive impression about the way he leaned in to whisper in Severus' ear, and the hand that rested on his hip wasn't really unpleasantly warm.

'Macnair?' Severus repeated, surprised over the intensity in Lupin's voice. Lupin was close enough for Severus to realise the man smelled slightly of soap and lemon. 'What about him?'

'He was bragging about how Crabbe and Goyle had used Polyjuice to get the Goblet out from Hogwarts. They have it, Severus. They were talking about Orion Black, they seem to have made him hide it.'

'But Orion Black is dead,' Lucius said, pursing his lips. 'And no one knows where his house went. We... Narcissa has been searching for it for years.'

'So we must assume the two morons have found it? Or Macnair? I don't think so,' Severus said, looking at Lucius. 'The Goblet has to be hidden somewhere else. Do you think they might have brought it here? Or hidden it at the manor? It would be the most clever thing to do, in case Albus had involved the Ministry. All the blame would fall on you and Narcissa.' Severus reached out and took a glass of Firewhisky from a House-elf. 'It might have been stored away anywhere...'

'They mentioned a spell I haven't heard before.' Lupin sent the small group of guests surrounding Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle, who seemed to be the heroes of the day. 'Collo...' Lupin paused, looking very thoughtful for a while. 'Collopicere!'

' _Collopicere_? A variation of the door-binding charm? Why on earth would they use that?'

'"Picere", Severus. Not "portus".' Lucius slid a hand through his hair, casually tying it with a grey ribbon, as if he was readying himself for something. He raised an eyebrow haughtily. 'I think we need to take a little walk-'

'-to the gallery. They have hidden the Goblet in a picture,' Severus interrupted. 'Bloody brilliant. Probably Bella's idea.'

'Orion Black's portrait.' Lupin looked at them, inquisitively. 'Is there one, here, at the manor?'

'Yes. Narcissa brought it with her from her home. Orion was her favourite uncle, one wonders why. The man was a raving lunatic, and a paranoid to boot.' Lucius looked around, nodding to Narcissa, giving her some kind of sign. 'Let's go,' he demanded. 'Narcissa keeps things calm until we return.'

Quickly, they ran up the stairs to the long, dark corridor where Lucius' ancestors had decorated the oak-panelled walls with portraits of one fair-haired wizard after the other. There were quite a few witches as well, showing clearly that the Malfoy women had not not only expected respect, but demanded it. In the far end - between a portrait of Abraxas Malfoy and another, one of a stately looking witch - hung a painting of the infamous Orion Black. He scowled at Lucius as the three wizards stepped closer. 'You brought a bastard werewolf?' Orion Black snapped. 'Isn't that the Dark Creature Si-' Black stopped himself. 'Why?' he demanded. 'Why have you taken a werewolf to see me?' Orion Black looked at Lucius and Severus. 'On the other hand... isn't that young Mr Snape?' Orion made a slight bow. 'I heard horrible things about you from people I truly dislike. A pleasure to see you again,' Orion said.

'The werewolf is assisting us in reaching our goal,' Severus said, not elaborating on the subject. At least it was partly true. Lupin had been really helpful, and he was assisting Severus in finding the Goblet.

'I see,' Black nodded. Well, if he is making certain my niece and her husband are staying in power... What can I do for you, gentlemen?'

'Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle... Have they visited your portrait lately?' Lucius looked up at the large portrait. 'Or maybe they have hidden something in there?

Orion Black turned and looked at a jewel-encrusted chest. 'Yes. That one. Abundantly rude, if you ask me, since he did not get my permission, he just threw it in here, did Goyle, earlier today. But those two idiots... they were never really _our_ class.' Orion huffed. 'And now I tripped over the bloody chest when I was to go visit your father's portrait, Lucius. Actually, you would do me a favour if you would remove it. I have tried, but I cannot move it out of my painting.'

'Have you any idea how it got in there in the first place?' Lucius asked, drawing his wand. He tapped at the painting lightly.

'No. I wasn't here when it was done. Abraxas had found a painting of a French vineyard. We were a bit late from our visit there, and I only saw Goyle running away from my frame.' Orion wrinkled his nose at the chest. 'Distasteful design,' he said, kicking softly at the wooden case.

'After all we are three accomplished magicians. We should be able to come up with something,' Lupin said, confidently.

Severus looked at the chest. It certainly was the Goblet of Fire, the chest was a part of the magical artefact. He glared down the dark corridor. The noise from the party sounded dull and muted up here. 'We better hurry. Somebody might wonder where we went and come to look for us, or for the chest.' No matter they were in Lucius' home, there were Death Eaters enough to make it unpleasant if it came to a fight and more had joined Macnair and Bellatrix's little plan.' Severus waved his wand too. 'Let's get to work!'

They tried just about every spell connected to merging things, transforming them, and even a few household spells (painting walls and ceilings), but nothing happened, except that the painting was thoroughly cleansed and had a slightly pink tinge added in the upper left corner, and a scorched spot near the frame at the bottom right.

'This is frustrating,' Lupin admitted, and pulled the painting out from the wall to look at the backside. 'Maybe we should bring the painting with us to Hogwarts?'

'Under no circumstances!' Orion looked appalled, although quite undignified so. He tilted a bit as Lupin moved the painting back, and had to lean against the gilded frame. 'I will not be forced to endure the company of Muggle-lovers, and worse: Gryffindors! No!'

'No!' Lucius echoed. 'It is my painting, and no one brings my painting to Hogwarts!' Lucius seemed to be warming up to deliver a longer rant about Albus Dumbledore when Severus spotted three small lights at the end of the gallery.

He grabbed Lucius' arm. 'Quiet. We are in trouble,' Severus murmured, 'we have to get the chest out. Now.' Only they had no sodding clue how to. They had tried every advanced spell that might possibly work and a few that might not. Then it suddenly hit Severus: they had used far too advanced means. This was Macnair, Crabbe and Goyle, none of them remotely more intelligent than a glass of lukewarm Butterbeer. 'You and Lupin... cover me,' Severus demanded of Lucius. 'I have an idea!'

'Good,' Lucius said, stepping in front of Severus, wand at the ready. He looked over his shoulder. 'Just hurry. I have no plans declaring a war in my own house!'

Severus flicked his wand. This had to work. They had opened the picture to put something in there, and the easiest way to open something... the simplest? The one Crabbe and Goyle would use? 'Alohomora!' Severus said, and a shimmer materialised itself in the paintings lower part. 'Help me, Orion,' Severus demanded and thrust a hand into the silver shimmer. His hand hit the chest. 'Push, damn it!' Severus pulled hard at the iron handle he had been able to reach. Orion Black was on his knees, pushing the bejewelled chest out. Then, suddenly, with a loud pop, the chest slipped out. Severus landed on his back with the chest on top of him. He managed to get up, looking between Lucius and Lupin at Crabbe, Macnair and Goyle.

'Oi!' Macnair shouted. 'What are you doing?' He began to run, followed by the two older men. 'Stop that, it is not supposed to be outside!'

'Really?' Lucius drawled, 'As I understand it, this is my house, my painting, and you are merely guests. I would appreciate it if you considered acting like my guests. I admit I dislike being told what to do by people who neither have the social standing, nor the authority to do so. I suppose that is what happens when one lets the working class wizards in where they don't belong.'

Behind Lucius' back, Severus turned to Remus, whispering. They had to act fast. 'Take this,' Severus said, handing the chest to Remus. 'Run. Fast. Make the three fools follow you, be sure they have seen you carry the chest. Go to the great hall, put your sunglasses on, I'll be right behind you. I'll deflect any unfriendly curses.'

'Okay!' Remus took the chest. 'I trust you, Severus. With my life!' Then he sprinted down the corridor, chest under one arm, wand out. Severus managed to be amazed for a moment, by the werewolf's strength. Crabbe, Goyle and Macnair turned, surprised. As they discovered Lupin had the Goblet, they began the pursuit.

'Come,' Severus said, pulling Lucius with him. 'Run. Quick!'

They followed Lupin as fast as possible, soon catching up with Crabbe and Goyle, staying just behind them as they ran down the stairs. Macnair was close enough to Remus to hit him with one or two curses, luckily Lupin was quick enough to reverse most of them before they did any serious damage. Severus sent a few stinging hexes at Crabbe and Goyle Srs, just to be sure they kept up and ended up in the great hall. Severus turned around sharply as he reached the bottom of the stairs, using the banister, making the old Aubusson rug slide over the marble tiles. Lupin, Macnair, Crabbe, and Goyle were wreaking havoc in the hall, the unsuspecting guests shrieking and shouting as Lupin defended himself. Severus and Lucius almost tripped over Narcissa as they strode in.

'Get the door, Narcissa,' Severus ordered. 'Lucius, stop Crabbe and Goyle!'

The Malfoys didn't question his orders and Severus pushed a few Death Eaters away, making his way to Lupin. He pulled the Neuralizer out of his pocket, then put on the odd sunglasses that went with it. 'Ready, Lupin?' he shouted, using a curse to get Macnair out of the way.'

'I am now,' Lupin growled, and put on his sunglasses too.

Severus flicked the Neuralizer wand and a bright flash illuminated the entire hall for a moment. Severus hurried to put the sunglasses in his pocket. 'Thank you, Lucius, for a wonderful evening,' he said, smiling politely, as he turned around and patted Lucius on the shoulder.

'Er-' Lucius said, looking utterly lost for a moment. 'What are we doing here? What are those people doing here, Severus?'

'You are having a party to celebrate the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, remember?' Severus waved Lupin through the door to the hall. 'Wonderful party. Great cocktails, give Narcissa our thanks.' Then Severus closed the doors, and let out a deep, relieved breath.

'The Neuralizer worked... let's get out of here,' Lupin said, looking pale. 'I think I've been hit.' He swayed a bit, as if he was dizzy.

'It did. Nobody can remember a thing.' Severus stepped closer to Lupin, suddenly worried. The wolf didn't look too well. 'Are you hurt? Seriously hurt?' Severus didn't wait for the reply, just put a hand around Lupin's waist to support him. 'Ready? We just need to get to the Apparition point outside. Can you walk that far?

'I think so,' Lupin said, and fainted in Severus' arms.

**\- 0 -**

Severus ran, pulling Remus' levitated body with him. There was no time for finer sentiments of how to carry an unconscious werewolf. A thought hit Severus. He changed direction and turned left instead of running towards Hogwarts's main entrance. It had to work. It had to! Severus ran over the meadow to the spot where the Room of Requirement had let them out when they had used the Hippogriff. He banged on the heavy granite wall as if it would help the Room understand the urgency in this. 'Open up, damn it! Open up!' Severus breathed hard, not understanding himself. A week ago he would have cackled with glee at the thought of a hurt Remus Lupin.

The wall decided Severus' plea was honest enough. There was a low rumble as stones rearranged themselves to let them in. Severus didn't hesitate, he stepped through the opening, relieved to see they actually had ended up in the Room once more. He threw the chest in one of the chairs then, carefully, managed to maneuver Lupin to lie on the bed, before he drew his wand and vanished the black robe and most of Lupin's other clothes. Severus examined Lupin's chest and legs, avoiding the man's groin. There were limits.

Using his wand to turn Lupin over, Severus found a damaged spot, just below the shoulder blade. It was slightly red, and the small wound was almost closed. It had bled a little. Severus scratched at the coagulated blood. The wound seemed to be deep, as if the spell had created some kind of spike that had stabbed Lupin in the back. It was too close to the heart for Severus' liking. Remus' breathing was irregular, but his pulse steady. Maybe it was the lung? Maybe it was serious? An iceberg of fear suddenly decided to make an appearance in Severus heart. He didn't like this. He didn't like being worried, he didn't like the fact that something bad had hit _his_ partner. If they hadn't Neuralized the Death Eaters so they couldn't do anything to direct attention to themselves, somebody would have had to pay for this! No one damaged Severus Snape's things without facing the unpleasant consequences!

Summoning several potions from the shelves, Severus put down the vials on the bedside table, ready to use when Lupin gained consciousness. He fetched a bowl of water and a flannel. Almost gently Severus cleaned the wound, satisfied when it began to bleed once more. Lupin still seemed to be gone, not even close to being awake. Severus took his wand and one of the vials. He began a low chant, making the liquid seep over and into the wound. Warmth spread, so much Lupin's back reddened as the wound began to close. It was a healing that had to be done from inside, and it took a long time before Lupin's skin shimmered and closed itself over the wound. Severus sat back, rubbing his hand over his face. Done, than Merlin!

He tugged Lupin under the duvet, fed him as much Blood-replenishing potion as he was able to, but with a spoon it wasn't much. Severus hoped it was enough. Lupin seemed to breathe easier, and Severus dared leave his patient to Floo Albus. They had a brief conversation of what had happened, before Albus sent a House-elf to fetch the chest with the Goblet inside it.

Severus sank down in a chair. He poured himself a glass of brandy. He knew he should move Lupin to the infirmary, then go down to his cold dungeon and rest, but he was too tired to do so. He didn't want Poppy to fuss over Lupin, either. The man was fine, as long as he had someone to watch over him. Severus decided to stay. After all, the wolf had worked hard to solve their little problem. He was Severus' responsibility. Severus stretched, crossed his legs in front of him and took another sip of the brandy. The fireplace sent out a pleasant warmth, and he was nodding off, unable to stay awake. He pulled himself together and stood. He glanced at Lupin, asleep in the large bed. Maybe... if Severus lay down next to him, he would wake up if Lupin moved...

The bed was large. He didn't even have to touch Lupin at all, just to sleep in the same bed. Just to be sure he was all right. It didn't mean anything.

Severus pulled off his robe, shoes and trousers. He kept on the black shirt. He crawled under the duvet. God almighty, the bed felt soft and accommodating. Severus' head had barely touched the soft pillow before he fell asleep.

When he woke up, Severus wasn't sure if Lupin agreed with the "doesn't mean anything". There was a warm, naked body pressed against his back, and Lupin had thrown an arm around Severus' waist. Lupin was breathing softly, his lips against Severus' neck. He froze, afraid to move. Then Lupin moved behind him.

'Are you awake, Senior Agent S?'

Severus could hear the laughter bubble in Lupin's voice. He let out the breath he had been holding. 'Exactly what do you think you are doing, Lupin?'

'You don't know?' Lupin moved a little, enough for Severus to feel something hard rubbing against his arse. 'You are more inexperienced than I thought you would be, then.'

'Hah-hah,' Severus sneered. 'You know very well with whom I have gained my experience. What I am asking is why you are rubbing yourself against me, claiming an intimacy I have not in any way encouraged or wished for.'

'Maybe not. Maybe I have just dreamt up the moments where you were looking at me with that soft expression I am certain you'll deny being able to make. Or I have just imagined how you caught me in your arms, or it happened in an alternate reality? The way you rested in my arms when we returned from Azkaban? That was make-believe too?'

Severus turned a bit, looking over his shoulder at Lupin. 'A bit demented after your encounter with the nasty spell that hit you? Maybe the Blood-replenishing potion has gone to your brain?' Quite an awkward way of asking whether Lupin was all right.

'If I may say so, it has hardly gone to my brain, but maybe a floor or two lower.' Lupin laughed, a clear happy laughter. 'I feel fine, Severus. Thank you for taking care of me. Maybe I can do something for you in return, not that I will regard it as a chore.'

'I do not sell, nor buy, what you suggest.' Severus was offended. What did Lupin think he was? 'And I most certainly do not engage in... I prefer to be without if there are no true feel-' Severus stopped himself. First of all, what he thought was none of the retarded werewolf's business. Secondly, Severus realised he would be lying if he stated there were no feelings present. There were. Damn it, but there were! How they had developed to make Severus feel such a longing for Lupin, he had no idea. He just knew he did. And of course Lupin had read Severus right. He was slipping if the wolf had seen it. How could he let his mask slip in front of the wolf? 'Why, Lupin?' Severus asked, less angrily, but angry at himself. It had cleared his mind to realise he had failed. 'Why do you want to do this?'

'Are you blind,' Severus? 'Or just ignorant and unable to see when somebody is interested in you? And deaf? Refusing to hear when somebody tells you he likes what he sees?' Lupin's voice was turning into a purring growl that made Severus breathe faster. 'Or do you just see it as beneath you to let go of your disgust and judge me from what we have accomplished together?' Lupin grabbed Severus' shoulders and turned him before he could stop the man.

Facing Severus, lying half on top of him, Lupin whispered, 'I think you are too busy protesting. I like that. The wolf likes it. It will be so much better when you give in to us. We can smell your desire,' Severus. 'Your body doesn't lie.' Lupin slid a hand down to Severus' hip, gripping it tightly. 'Now tell me what _you_ like, Severus Snape, and I might give it to you.'

Lupin's eyes had turned feral, and it made Severus gasp, as a sensation of anger and fear and desire welled up inside him. It was too much. He couldn't manage. In an instant he was up and out of the bed, pulling his robe on. 'I'd like to be left alone,' Severus shouted, knowing it was a blatant lie. He wanted Remus Lupin, but he was too scared to act. He grabbed his wand and strode over to the spot where the door usually was. 'Open up,' Severus said, wondering why the door had gone. 'Open!' He glared at the wall. Nothing happened. 'Alohomora!'

Still nothing.

'Would you mind trying something?' Lupin asked and slid out of the bed. He was naked apart from the pants.

'Why?' Severus sneered. 'I just want to get out.' He turned his back to the wall, glaring at Lupin. What did the wolf want from him now? Hadn't he understood Severus couldn't do this?

'Trust me,' Lupin said. 'I know what I'm doing.' Then he just kissed Severus, hard and demanding and utterly delicious. Severus stood, petrified for a moment, as Lupin's warm tongue slid over his lips. Of course the wolf used the small moan Severus couldn't hold back to push his tongue inside his mouth. It was as if the determination Severus had melted as Lupin's lips moved against his. Warm arms went around his back, and the robe mysteriously fell to the floor. Severus let out a louder moan.

'Look,' Lupin said, as he pulled away. 'Turn.' He didn't let go of Severus who had lost any need for complaining.

Severus did as Lupin asked. He turned to look at the wall, and the weak outline of a door was visible.

'We are not getting out before we have finished this, Severus. I'm quite sure,' Lupin said. 'As I see it, you cannot escape me. Not unless you truly wanted to, that is.'

Severus rolled his eyes. He had no choice and it felt good. It wouldn't be his fault if everything went wrong. 'All right, then. What are we going to do, Lupin?'

'First of all, it would be nice if you would call me Remus. That would be a good place to start.' Lupin pulled Severus with him to the bed, not hurrying the least.

'Very well, _Remus_.' Severus had given up. The wolf could take what it wanted, as long as Severus was able to get out of the bloody Room at some point. It didn't seem to end up in something unpleasant, though, so it didn't matter if it took a little while before the door materialised itself again. It seemed surreal, but now he could have what he had dreamed about, and his wish - and Remus' - had been true, otherwise the Room wouldn't have trapped them in here. 'We both feel... want... the same?' Severus asked, insecurely, not wanting to reveal too much.

Remus smiled softly and pushed Severus down on the bed. 'Yes. I want this. I want you,' Remus said, and crawled, almost prowling, into the bed. 'And maybe you should just accept what you want as well?'

Severus couldn't reply, since Remus had the most arousing way to stop him from doing other things than kissing. Remus unceremoniously ripped Severus' shirt open. The obvious desire made Severus close his eyes and moan again. It felt good to be desired so much. Then there were hands on his body, stroking and caressing and pinching, and Severus gave back, finally being able to touch the man he had longed for since the moment he had seen Remus in the bath, his skin and hair golden from the sun.

Soon what little they had on was off, and Remus was holding Severus, lying between his legs, rubbing against him. Severus felt paralysed, he wanted to touch and lick and bite, but the need Remus showed was like a whirlwind, picking Severus up and to carry him away, making him unable to do much more than kiss back and slide his hands over Remus' slender body.

'I want you,' Remus repeated. 'God, Severus. I want to take you, fuck you... to let us have the release we both need. I want to lie with you in my arms, fall asleep with you, and wake up tomorrow, finding you next to me.' Remus moved down a bit, licking Severus' neck before he found a nipple to suck on.

Severus moaned again. It was becoming a habit, the moaning. He definitely liked Remus' suggestions and also one or two of the more physical aspects. 'Yes!' he whispered. 'Please, Remus!' Severus whimpered, wanting more. Remus' kisses and bites became more rough, just as his caresses. Severus didn't mind. He liked it that way, and he was not made of glass. 'More,' he demanded. 'I want to feel this.'

'Oh, so you like it the hard way?' Remus' voice was but a growl. 'The wolf likes that too,' he murmured darkly in Severus' ear. 'And so do I.'

Before Severus could react, Remus had flipped him on his stomach, without caring if he hurt Severus. Merlin! If Severus had known the wolf was this dominant... He let out a cry as Remus pulled him up on his knees.

'I am going to take you like this,' Remus said, kissing Severus' shoulder. 'Reach back and show yourself to me.' There was no doubt the order was not up for debate.

Severus reached back, parting his cheeks. He felt open and vulnerable and exposed, and it aroused him, just as much as Remus' dark moans did.

The wolf made a longing, howl-like groan at the sight of Severus' hole, ready for him to breach, to push into. 'Gods, Severus...' Remus slid a finger down Severus' body, tracing the little hills of his back-bone, down to the slick entrance. Without warning he pushed two fingers inside Severus' tight arse.

Severus gave a small cry. It was impossible to stay silent. He had been longing for this, ever since he realised that Remus Lupin was something else than the spineless monster he had thought him to be. 'Fuck me,' Severus groaned, his face half-way buried in the pillows. 'Hurry, damn it!' A hand landed on Severus' buttock with a loud smack, making Severus let out a surprised yelp. Merlin, if the wolf carried on like that, Severus wouldn't last two minutes.

'When _I_ want to,' Remus growled. 'But I like how eager you are.'

'Yes,' Severus managed, his breathing ragged and loud. If Remus knew how much it aroused him...

Remus thrust his fingers in and out, not really being careful. It only inflamed Severus' lust, that Remus wasn't a soft and caring and tender lover, but rough and demanding and hard. Gods, yes, how he wanted it hard! Severus moved a little to be able to see Remus. His cock definitely was hard - and long and just right. 'Please, Remus? I want your cock inside me!'

'Really?' Remus whispered, pulling his fingers out. He cupped Severus' cheeks, groping them, spreading them as wide as possible, then digging his fingers into Severus' flesh until he let out a deep cry, urgent and wild. 'I don't want you to disappoint you,' Remus said, and moved closer, the tip of his cock brushing over Severus' quivering opening, 'and I want to find out how tight you are, how you sound when you come.' Remus let go and fisted his cock with a slick hand. 'I want to come inside you, watch you fall apart, watch you unable to keep that mask of yours.' Remus leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Severus' back. His lips were wet and warm and soft.

Severus shivered, turning his head so he could kiss Remus. The anticipation made his body tense, strung hard, before Remus stroked his back with one hand, guiding himself inside with the other. The pressure was nothing less than marvellous. The insistence, the merciless widening of his body to accommodate Remus' cock, pushed Severus further into the haze of desire and need Remus had created.

Remus leaned over Severus, wrapping his arms around him. A slow rhythm began, bringing Severus a deep pleasure. He had thought Remus would just fuck him and get it over with, but the lazy dance of their bodies was so intimate, so perfect. Severus could feel Remus' muscles flex against his naked skin, and the strength with which he was held was almost preternatural. It made him feel safe and wanted and protected, and at the same time it was wild and rough - it was as if Remus took him in possession, as if Severus had no choice. There was no way he could fight against the wolf's power. There was no way he wanted to.

'I've longed for this,' Remus growled in Severus' ear, making him shiver. 'For a long time.'

It was strange to hear those words from a man he had loathed and hated, but they were there, spoken aloud, and Severus knew he had a similar longing. 'Yes,' he managed, the words little more than sighs. 'I have too.'

'Good,' Remus said, almost inaudible. He kissed Severus' neck, then nibbled on it as he increased the pace.

Severus moaned even louder now. Remus' bollocks slapped against Severus' arse as the wolf began to fuck Severus roughly, harder and harder, as his growling increased. The flicker of anxiety it sent through Severus only made him more aroused, and he was gasping and unable to hold back a stream of dirty little words, begging Remus to fuck harder, to split him open, to bite and tear and make it hurt and to make it feel so bloody brilliant as it did.

It was as if bodies and sweat and pain and kisses mingled into a sensation of the deepest pleasure. When Remus began massaging Severus' cock, there was no way in hell he could hold back. He came in a mess of whimpers and moans and sobs, Remus pounding into him, wilder and wilder. The wolf's dark growls were aggressive and demanding; Severus was sure his neck would be marked with several visible bites when they were done.

Remus cried out as he came, holding Severus tight until the last tremors of their mutual pleasure subsided. For a moment they were almost paralysed, as if none of them knew whether they were going to rip each other apart or not. Then Remus carefully slipped out and pulled Severus with him, not letting go of him. None of them said anything, but Severus didn't mind that Remus stroked his back and kissed him softly. It wasn't the worst thing that had happened, this. Severus relaxed, since it didn't seem as if Remus was against cuddling. The warmth and the satisfaction lulled them both into a state of calm enjoyment that Severus couldn't remember ever having experienced. They stayed that way for some time.

Remus finally stretched and yawned, trying to sit up in the large bed, and as he didn't let go of Severus it seemed a bit difficult. 'I think the Room might let us out now,' Remus said, nuzzling Severus' neck. 'At least the door is visible.'

'I don't sodding care,' Severus growled and turned, half asleep in his lover's arms. 'If I can get some decent coffee here, that door can just vanish itself and come back when the term starts.'

Two cups and a large pot of deliciously smelling coffee popped out of thin air to place itself on the bedside table.

'Oh, good,' Remus said. 'I was actually afraid I had to get out of bed.'

'Shut up,' Severus snapped, and kissed Remus. 'Get some coffee. I need you awake and ready in ten minutes.'

'Ten minutes?' Remus asked, smiling that predatory smile. 'I don't think I can wait that long.'

As it was, neither could Severus.

 

**Epilogue: 5 years Later**

Severus pulled the duvet over his head. It was snowing outside, for the first time that winter. The wind was playing with the naked trees in their small Cambridge garden, pulling the branches and shaking the last few leaves off the twigs. Severus snuggled up to his lover, relishing his warmth and the safety in his arms. Severus didn't want to get up at all. He didn't have to, luckily. It was light outside, and it would probably only take minutes before their House-elf (paid and properly hired, mind) served their morning coffee. It was Saturday, and Severus wasn't going to work at the Institute. Chemistry and physics were fascinating subjects, so he actually liked working, Muggle adults weren't as annoying as wizarding children. He cherished the mornings when he could stay in bed, and just relax and read the paper, getting up exactly when he wanted to.

Unfortunately Remus had to go; the _chocolaterie_ didn't take care of itself, and Saturday was one of the best days of the week. Apart from the fact that Remus had to leave for a couple of hours, Severus was pleased with his life. Having been a spy who pretended to be a spy who pretended to be a spy had been straining. To furthermore hide they were Wizardsinblack who were in love - it had been hard. The sacrifices they had made to hide it had been... vast. But their days as Dumbledore's secret task force were over, and the reward had been worth it.

Planning their deaths and the disappearance of their bodies had been easy, especially with some help from the very cooperative Room of Requirement. Severus didn't miss it - the Room.

They had everything they wanted now.


End file.
